


Flowers in May

by Lolitha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Weddings, honestly the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolitha/pseuds/Lolitha
Summary: Hannah and Neville have been engaged for some time now and the day is finally upon them. With muddy fingers entwined, Hannah offers the love of life a gift the night before she becomes Mrs. Hannah Longbottom.





	Flowers in May

Neville opened the low-framed door to see his glorious fiancée dancing around the living room. The half-light of dusk silhouetted her soft movements. She swayed, quite without purpose or skill. He smiled a grin so wide that even if he wished to it would be impossible to hide from her. For a while she didn't notice him; her eyes were closed and the radio turned up high. Rather then disturbing her, he simply watched. 

What a perfect bride she would make.

"-oh, Neville." 

Hannah brought Neville from his dream with a shreiked giggle. The song had ended with a soft trinkle of piano keys and she had opened her eyes to see him, watching. Her plump cheeks flushed red. 

"Don't stop," he smiled, walking to her side. She brushed her fingertips down his arm as he leaned in to kiss her blushing face. "Maybe I can join in."

Neville raised Hannah's hands to rest on his shoulder and hip. He held her, completing the waltz position. The radio's next song was faster - a Muggle-pop party tune - but Neville realed them around to it all the same. 

Hannah laughed with glee as she struggled to keep up with him. "Wait, stop... Nev- stop it..." They slowed, tripping over each other's feet, belly's aching from laughing to hard. "They'll be enough time for dancing tomorrow." Their eyes met with an excited glint, only to be startled from the attracted by a sudden 'oh!'. "I've got something for you, wait here."

Hannah raced into the next room. Neville's confused smile grew each time the cartoonish sound of glasses being dropped and drawers strewn open came from behind the door. 

"Need help?"

"No, thank you." Hannah's voice jingled, followed by the shattering of a cup.

She reappeared with her hands behind her back. "I know you didn't want wedding gifts and stuff, but I like buying presents so, here. It's just something little." Neville wasn't surprise she had made so much noise. This 'small gift' was huge. The plant pot itself matched the size of her torso. The plant's leaves were succent and green, creating a mane beneath simple stems of flowers. Each stalk held a white flower comprissing of a single cresent petal. 

"It's..." Neville's elation held back his words. Rather than waiting for them, Hannah dropped the weighty pot in his arms. 

She beamed. "It's a peace lilly. Spath- uh... Spathiphyllum is it's proper name. Isn't it pretty?" She played with the nearest leaf gently. "It's a Muggle plant. I thought it might be nice to have one."

"It's beautiful," he replied, watching her warmly through the foliage. The girl and the plant made quite a pair.

"It was Mum's favourite, I think. We had lots when I was younger."

Hannah's eyes clouded with a distant sadness. But it only lingered for a moment. The pain of childhood came and went, as it always had, and Neville's genuine smile chased it away in an instant. He was truly a light in her darkest places.

"Do you really like it?"

"Course I do."

Utterly delighted, Hannah threw her hands around Neville, hugging the plant between them. If this was marriage, these two flowers were ready to bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written generally in months & my first fanfic in YEARS. I didn't expect perfection but hopefully it's a nice little read.


End file.
